


Insight is 20/20

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks of how his life changed with the help of a special woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight is 20/20

Daniel knew that everyone always credited Molly for his new attitude and lifestyle.  
His mother had to have some idea about Betty’s influence on him. He knew Claire turned to Betty for things she probably should have gone to him for.

Daniel knew that he had to admit, if only to himself, that if it was not for Betty he never wouldn’t have even noticed Molly. He would have smiled at Molly and then moved on to his latest conquest for the evening.

Betty made him realize that sometimes the worst dressed or most plain people held the best hearts


End file.
